Mi Felicidad eres tú
by MaryAlice25
Summary: Cuando la tristeza se apodera de tu corazón, solo un gesto sincero puede devolverte la luz. Un tierno momento entre Sango y Miroku, pasen y lean. Fic en respuesta a Tras el corazón de Midoriko, Mes de la Felicidad en ¡Siéntate!
1. Regálame una sonrisa

**Disclaimer: **La historia de Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa** Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo los tomo prestados con amor de fan :D

Este fiction participa en la actividad '**Tras el corazón de Midoriko', ****Mes de la Felicidad ** del foro** ¡Siéntate!. **Espero de corazón que lo disfruten,

MaryAlice25

* * *

**MI FELICIDAD ERES TÚ**

** I. ****Regálame una sonrisa**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el japón feudal, los aldeanos dedicados a sus quehaceres; los pájaros que alegres cantaban en los árboles -siempre lejos de Inuyasha, claro está, ningún pajarito quería acercarse a ese perro rabioso-, en fin, hasta las matas de arroz crecían felices en sus plantaciones y los campos sonreían al sol... Pero no todo era armonía, o al menos no para nuestro pequeño grupo de héroes.

Tal vez el pequeños Shippo y hasta el mismo Inuyasha fueran ajenos al asunto, pero Kagome sí lo notaba y estaba algo preocupada por su amiga Sango.

La exterminadora había tenido una semana muy tensa; para empezar, había tenido que visitar su antigua aldea para buscar unas herramientas, aquel lugar guardaba recuerados muy duros, así que había vuelto con el semblante decaído. Un par de días después, tuvieron un violento encuentro con Kohaku y, como era de esperar, eso no ayudó en nada a mejorar el estado de ánimo de la joven; pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue Miroku. Él y sus acostumbrados deslices lo empeoraron todo y ahora Sango, lejos de estas enojada, estaba más deprimida.

Kagome deseaba hacer algo para sacarla de esa tristeza, pero sabía muy bien que ella no era la persona que Sango necesitaba en ese momento. Pensando aquello no pudo evitar mirar con cierto resentimiento al monje.

El aludido entendió, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ya se había disculpado con Sango después de que lo había encontrado coqueteándole a tres jovencitas en exceso sonrientes. ¡Ella a duras penas lo había escuchado! ¡Ni siquiera se digno mirarlo a los ojos!

Claro que había que admitirlo, Miroku se sentía realmente mal, y es que verla tan triste le rompía el corazón.

Pensó y pensó, y pensó, en qué hacer para contentar a su querida Sango. Ni dinero, ni regalos, ni promesas funcionarían. Ella era una persona sencilla y valoraba más las acciones que los objetos. ...pero él siempre actuaba del modo equivocado. ¡Rayos! ¡Qué complicado!

Frustrado, el monje se levantó y salió de la pequeña cabaña en busca de aire fresco. Tal vez si se despejaba un poco se le ocurriría algo.

El paisaje fuera era tan estridente y alegre que le hacia sentir más confundido, hasta que fijó sus ojos en una pequeña florecilla silvestre que crecía en medio de la maleza y unos pedruzcos. Era hermosa... y debía de ser muy fuerte para soportar tales circunstancias.

Sin darse cuenta pensó en Sango, y eso le dió una idea. ¿Qué tal si...

Con una sonrisa y la mirada resuelva se agachó, tomó la florecilla y volvió a la estrecha casucha de la vieja Kaede donde se hallaban los demás.

Se acercó con cuidado a la joven exterminadora y, doblando una rodilla y ofreciéndole la flor, le preguntó:

-¿Me regalarías una sonrisa?

La muchacha, sorprendida, abrió los ojos redondos y, un poco dudosa, tomó el obsequio en sus manos al tiempo que el rubor subía a su rostro.

-¡Excelencia! -susurró, lo miró a los ojos un segundo y sonrió.

Miroku había acertado. Ese detalle improvisado le había devuelto la alegría a ambos, pues la verdadera **felicidad está en las cosas pequeñas de la vida**, y en ese momento, Sango era tremendamente feliz.

Ni Shippo ni el listo de Inuyasha se dieron por enterados de nada, y Kagome por su parte, fingió demencia y se hizo la desentendida, pero se alegraba muchísimo por sus amigos

* * *

**Siéntanse libres de dejar sus reviews. Gracias por leer. :)**


	2. Solos tú y yo

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko-sama. Fic participante de la actividad '**Tras el corazón de Midoriko', ****Mes de la Felicidad **en** ¡Siéntate!. **

Numero de palabras del capítulo: 504

* * *

Día 2: **Felicidad con gusto amargo.**

**MI FELICIDAD ERES TÙ**

**II. SOLOS TÚ Y YO**

Solos estaban, pero no en una situación agradable precisamente. El mañoso del monje y la valiente exterminadora estaban atrapados en un profundo cráter en la tierra dejado por un monstruo de considerable tamaño.

El borde estaba demasiado alto, el Hiraikotsu se había quedado en la superficie y la joven, aunque pudiera, no abandonaría al monje… a pesar de que todo haya sido culpa de este en primer lugar.

Era una noche oscura de esas que no tienen luna, lo que significaba que no contaban con Inuyasha, al menos hasta el amanecer. Precisamente por ser una de las noches en que el hanyō estaba más vulnerable debían de ser más cautelosos.

Pero, claro, Miroku no podía resistirse a una trampa disfrazada de mujer. Tantas veces le había pasado y seguía dejándose hipnotizar por un insinuante y cadencioso contoneo de caderas. ¡Monje pervertido! ¿Cuándo aprenderá? Las mujeres nunca le prestaban demasiada atención debido a su fama, y las que lo hacían no solían ser mujeres realmente. Excepto una, por supuesto.

Como era de esperarse, no fue otra sino Sango la que salió a su rescate, aunque no lo mereciera, claro, pero ella era demasiado buena para dejarlo a su suerte, por muy merecida que la tuviera.

Luego de un combate nada fuera de lo ordinario, estaban a nada de librarse de la mujer-monstruo, pero la 'mano maldita' de Miroku entró en acción en el momento menos oportuno, ganándose una sonora cachetada de parte de su defensora. Su atacante, ni corto ni perezoso, aprovechó el descuido y los golpeó con fuerza antes de escapar de la escena.

Así fue como acabaron heridos y atrapados en el fondo del dichoso agujero en la tierra. Miroku fue quien se llevó la peor parte, debía tener algo en el tobillo, además de un brazo roto, porque no era capaz de ponerse en pie. El monstruo se llevó una buena zarandeada también, pero eso qué más daba.

Sango se restregaba el brazo lastimado, pero en general estaba bien, y bien enojada dicho sea de paso. No paraba de dar vueltas por el estrecho lugar lanzándole miradas envenenadas al monje.

"Si las miradas matasen…" pensó el aludido por.. ¿millonésima vez?. Entonces una curiosa sonrisa se extendió por su magullado rostro.

Sango se detuvo a raya y lo interrogó:

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Es solo que, a pesar de todo, es una noche estupenda…

La muchacha bufó y desvió la vista fastidiada creyendo que él se había vuelto loco.

—...porque tú estás a mi lado, Sango —concluyó Miroku.

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que su rostro enrojeciera notablemente.

—Lamento mucho haberte metido en este lío -insistió él—, pero de veras me alegra que estés aquí.

Ella le dió la espalda para esconder la vergüenza que delataba su rostro. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir enfadada si él salía con esas cosas?

—Eres hermosa cuando te enfadas -remató el monje entre risas y ella también sonrió.

Era extraño como la felicidad podía esconderse en los lugares y situaciones más inesperadas.

* * *

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Con amor, **

**MaryAlice25.**


	3. Perfectamente feliz

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko-sama. Fic participante de la actividad '**Tras el corazón de Midoriko', ****Mes de la Felicidad **en** ¡Siéntate!.**

Numero de palabras del capítulo: 569

* * *

Día 3: **Cita célebre.**

* * *

_"Con la libertad, las flores, los libros_

_y la luna,_

_¿quién no sería perfectamente feliz?"_

_—Oscar Wilde._

* * *

**MI FELICIDAD ERES TÙ**

**III. Perfectamente Feliz**

La paz había vuelto a la era Sengoku luego de haber destruido a Naraku y de que la Perla de Shikon desapareciera, la vida era mucho más tranquila desde entonces. Siempre quedaba por ahí algún que otro monstruo que asustara a los aldeanos, aunque eso ya era parte del día a día.

Nuestros amigos seguían sus vidas con normalidad, o al menos lo intentaban, como en el caso de Inuyasha que no hacía otra cosa que extrañar a Kagome, pero eso era otra historia.

Veamos por un momento a Sango y a Miroku; su relación había progresado mucho en este tiempo, sin quitar el hecho de que él seguía teniendo sus mañas y ella su genio, lo cual resultaba en muchas cachetadas matizando la cotidianidad de su amor.

Amor que era innegable, y tan dulce y fuerte como lo eran ambos, tanto así que una boda se veía venir de un momento a otro. La vieja Kaede, Rin, Shippō y el mismo Kohaku estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea, planeaban una fiesta a lo grande, eso sí, habría que controlar al monje Mushin, Tōtōsai, y a Myōga para que no se excedan en cuanto a mujeres y alcohol, no queremos que la novia termine asesinando al novio a mitad de la celebración.

Los constantes comentarios y bromas al respecto los hacían avergonzar o enfadar dependiendo del día, así que nuestros enamorados preferían dar largas caminatas lejos de sus entrometidos amigos. Algunas de estas caminatas terminaban con el regreso de Sango, sola, a la aldea y Miroku apareciendo un buen rato después con un enorme chichón en la cabeza o la marca enrojecida de cinco dedos estampada en sus mejilla.

Pues esta era una de esas 'románticas' ocasiones. Ya oscurecía cuando el arrepentido monje se dirigió a la cabaña en busca de su amada.

—¿Sigues enojada, Sanguito? -preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

Ella bufó y salió con paso firme sin hablarle.

Las estrellas comenzaban a poblar el cielo despejado, cuando él, ya sea en un acto de valentía o de estupidez, fue a buscarla otra vez. Se quedó de pié a su lado sin decir palabra y se entretuvo mirando al cielo nocturno hasta que poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando.

No importaba cuál fuera la metida de pata de Miroku, cada vez que él la acompañaba así, silenciosamente, de alguna forma ella sabía que era digno de su confianza y de su amor, pues él siempre estaría ahí, para ella.

Más tranquila entonces, se dedicó también a admirar la brillante luna que relucía entre tantas estrellas, y sin quererlo, una frase acudió a su mente.

—Recuerdo algo que me dijo Kagome-chan hace algún tiempo —Miroku no dijo nada, temiendo hacerla enojar nuevamente, así que ella continuó—: Era una frase que había sacado de uno de sus libros.

Entonces decidió mirarlo a los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa franca.

—Y, ¿qué decía? -se animó a preguntar una vez que estuvo seguro de que había sido perdonado.

—"Con la libertad, las flores, los libros y la luna, ¿quién no sería perfectamente feliz?" –citó la exterminadora–. Hermosa, ¿verdad?, aunque no recuerdo a quién pertenece originalmente.

Sin desprenderse de su mirado, Miroku habló con mucha seriedad:

—Pues a mí me parece que se equivoca, porque nada más contigo yo puedo ser perfectamente feliz.

La noche fue testigo de un beso tan tierno como inesperado, pero cargado de mucho cariño.

* * *

**¡Wooowowoo! Aquí está, el tercer día de la actividad por el Día de la Felicidad :D**

**Debo reconocer que he sido muy feliz escribiendo esto, todavía doy de brincos, lo juro. Y bueno, como pueden notar, no me pude resistir a terminar esta celebración sin beso, tenía que haber beso -muajajajaja-.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

**Dejen reviews por favor, si no quieren que Ed Elric y la vieja Genkai se siguen encogiendo XD**

**Con amor, **

**MaryAlice25**


End file.
